Gadved: Series History
This article details the series history for Gadved. Where the Goodbyes Are "Just you wait, I have the very best of riders in store for you." - Gadved talking to the sealed Coffin from Meuuniere. With plans for The Original Seven to rendezvous at Zonnet Junction, Gadved oversees the massive coffin being delivered from Meuuniere underneath the station. While the coffin is analysed by Zapiero Muttaaca and The Researcher, Gadved takes a closer look. He notes that the contents of the coffin is finally in their hands, and that he has the very best of riders in store for it. Muttaaca tells Gadved that the coffin shows some wear and tear but its content is otherwise unharmed. Gadved is impress considering it has been almost 100 years since the coffin had fallen into the ocean in Meuuniere. Gadved then awaits for the other members of The Original Seven to show up. Carossa, Melissa and Woo are the first ones to arrive. Gadved is unimpressed at how both Carossa and Melissa think the giant coffin is simply junk. He tells Woo to teach them how to behave properly, but Woo doesn't think it's his responsibility. Gadved then chastises Woo for not taking the initiative which angers Woo. Fasalina then arrives in time to stop an argument. Gadved and Fasalina then find Michael nearby in a locker room. Gadved questions why Michael is late and he tells him he had personal business to deal with. Gadved tells Michael to follow him to see the opening of the sarcophagus. Michael tells Gadved that earlier he saw Van much to Gadved's surprise. Gadved tells Michael he will deal with Van and he wants Michael's focus on the coffin. Gadved notes that it is a special day, as he and the rest of the Original Seven witness the coffin opening to reveal the armor, Saudade of Sunday. The Days of No Return "Well Van, you haven't changed all that much have you? Always skirting on the edge of death. Elena gave you your life back do you really think she'd want you throwing it away?" - Gadved scold Van for his desire to kill The Claw. Gadved oversees Michael's initiation into Saudade of Sunday along with The Original Seven. Zapiero Muttaaca tells Gadved that Sadade's adaptability is impressive, and it may even transform today. Gadved notes that it is due to Michael's talents as an armor rider. He tells Fasalina to make sure Muttaaca and the team get Sadude running properly, as he has an errand to run. Gadved located Van walking around the station. Van is shocked to see Gadved after all this time and wonders what happened to him. Gadved asks Van if he's still hunting for The Claw, telling Van to follow him. They head underground and they discuss what happened in the past. They both recall 3 years ago, when Van & his bride Elena were critically injured by The Claw at their wedding. Back then, Van begged Gadved to put him through the reconstruction process so he could ride Dann. This would also allow him to get revenge on The Claw for what he did to him and Elena. Van passes out from his wounds and Gadved is shocked when Elena talks, thinking she was dead. She pleads with Gadved to put Van through the reconstruction so he will be compatible with Dann. This will also save Van from the wounds he gained from The Claw. Gadved tells Elena she needs medical help but she tells him she doesn't have long left to live. She begs him to save Van and keep an eye on him for the rest of time. Van tells Gadved he still died that day as he failed to protect Elena. He wants to kill The Claw otherwise he will never be able to face Elena again. Gadved notes he hasn't changed that much, still skirting on the edge of death. Gadved warns Van that Elena gave her life so that Van could live his and now he is squandering it on revenge. Gadved offers to 'save' Van again, and invites him to join The Original Seven. Van is curious, knowing that the Original Seven were all killed, except for Gadved. Gadved explains to Van that the Original Seven has been reformed, and that Van's connection to Dann makes him one of the strongest beings in the world. Gadved wants Van to join him and The Original Seven in order to bring balance to their corrupt planet. Van is grateful for what Gadved did for him in the past, but Van's life now is only worth living to kill The Claw. Gadved criticizes his singular vision, noting that it pales in comparison to his Comrade. Van is shocked when Gadved tells him that he and The Original Seven work to serve The Claw whom they call 'Comrade.' Incandescent with rage, Van attacks Gadved, demanding to know where The Claw is, although Gadved tells him he's not saying anything. Van threatens to beat him again but Gadved suggests they solve this deadlock by fighting in their armor's. Heading outside of the station, Van asks Gadved what The Claw could have said to make Gadved join him. Gadved tells Van The Claw is just like a normal man. The Claw Saved Gadved's life and shared his vision with him. Van tells Gadved he's had enough and they both summon their armor's, ready to battle. Gadved tells Van that he and Elena gave Van a second chance at life. If Van can't beat him with Dann, then it's all over for him. Dream in Progress "If you have a weapon then fight, if you ride and armor then master it. Otherwise, what purpose is there for your existence?" So tell me, what will it be? Atonement? or Retribution?" - Gadved trying to convince Van to Join his Comrade's dream. Both piloting their armors, Dann of Thursday and Diablo of Monday, Van prepares to battle Gadved to the death outside of Zonnet Junction. Both quickly manage to disarm each other, forcing them both to fight with their armor's fist to fist. During the fight, Gadved asks Van if the choices he made were just, noting that he must chose between retribution of Atonement. Van doesn't care either way, and continues to attack Gadved, demanding to know where The Claw is. Gadved refuses to say and mocks Van, easily deflecting several attacks from Dann. He criticizes Van for not mastering Dann, wondering what he ever saw in Van in the first place. Van within Dann is knocked back by Gadved using Diablo, and reveals that he was the one who brought The Claw to Van's wedding, resulting in Elena's death. Prior to this, The Claw had spared Gadved while the other members of the old Original Seven all died due to their own greed and sinful behavior. As a result, The Claw shared his dream with Gadved, and The newly formed Original Seven work to realize that dream. He wanted Van to join him but in his refusal, The Claw killed Elena and wounded Van. Gadved asks Van to consider his options, use his weapon to fight and become a master armor rider. He is he will seek Atonement by joining his Comrade and the dream he has, or seek Retribution by killing him. Van simply continues to fight Gadved, but Dann is wounded by Diablo's axe and tossed aside. Wounded, Van listens to Gadved one more time. Gadved asks him to join The Original Seven and their Comrade, in pursuit of a Dream of peace. Van tells Gadved that his grateful to Gadved for everything he did for him, but his cannot join him as it is not what Elena would have wanted. Gadved understands and they prepare to face off. Suddenly, Saudade of Sunday blasts out of the Sky garden, carrying Fasalina and The Claw. Michael contacts Gadved over the headset and tells him that he had to abandon his post to save their Comrade. Gadved thanks him, noting he did a good job on his first day and that they will catch up at their HQ. Gadved realizes that they must look to the future, but Van is stuck in the past so he will kill Van with his next attack. Van tells Gadved he is wrong, and that now he knows where The Claw is, he is free to carry out his revenge. He tells Gadved that he always liked him for sticking to his principles, but if he stands in his way he will be cut down. Gadved refuses to let him past but Van unleashed an incredible attack, slicing through Diablo's neck and destroying him. Van says that they should share a dream one day and Gadved agrees, only to perish from his defeat. Watching from afar, Carossa, Mellissa and Woo all realize Gadved has died. Elsewhere, The Claw is told by Zapiero Muttaaca that Gadved has died and his armor is no longer functional. The Original Seven all mourn his death as Michael remembers Gadved's advice.